Spring Time Sadness
by Enna York
Summary: Although he'd rather much forget, Itachi cannot rid himself of his memories of his two dearest childhood friends, Shisui and Chiharu. But he also can't forget the fact that to him Chiharu was more than just a friend to him as he relives his childhood.
1. Chapter 1

Age: 15

Itachi was thankful for his friends, he had an entire day off for today but if his parents had known they'd have made him train on his own. However, his two childhood friends covered for him saying there in fact was work and quickly ushered him off before his parents could investigate any further.

He enjoyed his studies and usually Shisui would've actually come over today to train with Itachi, but today was special not just because work was canceled-but it was his other friend Chiharu's birthday. She'd never admit it, but Itachi liked to think she had the same natural talent as he and Shisui but never really got to show it being underestimated for being sickly and quiet.

She lived with one of Shisui's aunts and his two younger cousins. Chiharu was a year behind Itachi in everything having started late in her training due to her parents. There were no birthday celebrations prepared for her and so Shisui and Itachi just wanted to spend the day with her. They found a secluded area to play, though admittedly the play turned into skill competitions. So despite stealing Itachi away from training, he was training anyways. Though training with friends in a playfully competitive environment was greatly appreciated. They'd taken a break from practicing ninjutsu to play tag.

So far neither of the two boys could catch the fleet footed girl and so teamed up together to chase after her. She was fast sprinting through the open field they were playing in. She was smart running way from the forest knowing it'd give the two boys an advantage in chasing her in the dense trees, Chiharu was faster but only on open ground.

Chiharu laughed as she ran ahead of the two boys throwing herself down and rolling down the large hillside they were on to roll to a stop in the middle of the field of flowers at the base. The boys looked down to see her laughing madly her hair splayed out around her and her arms and legs spread wide, "C'mon what are you waiting for!" she laughed up to them and they followed rolling to stop on either side of her in the flowers.

She turned to look left to Shisui and then right at Itachi through the wall of flowers that stood between them. Her smile was radiant and contagious causing both of them to break out in wide grins. Shisui glanced over to Itachi and the way he looked at Chiharu, Shisui wasn't even sure if either of them were aware of how they felt-maybe Itachi but he pushed aside the feelings for the sake of their friendship and his duties. Chiharu most likely didn't notice because she loved everyone she ever met as if they were a long lost member of her family.

Shisui got to his feet a quick plan springing to mind, "Well-uh I have to be going now." And with that awkwardly departed leaving Chiharu and Itachi lying in the flowers together. She turned her head to look at him, her hand reaching out to find his. She managed to find his hand and she let her hand lay next to his, their fingers brushing.

He looked at her, the white flowers making it appear as though she was glowing brightly. Her cheeks were flushed from happiness and laughing as she stared at him, he could see her chest rising and falling as she breathed heavily from running around trying to catch her breath and realised he was trying to catch his breath as well.

"Itachi, you know why my name's Chiharu?" she asked him suddenly that smile still playing on her lips, it was like her to suddenly bring up something random to start a conversation.

"No." He answered her sincerely his dark eyes staring into hers that were like the darkest pools he'd ever seen. Her eyes were one of the prettiest things about her, she may be one of his closest friends and like family but it didn't stop him from noticing how attractive she was becoming.

"My father was worried because I was sickly, so he thought if he named me for a thousand spring times I'd live long enough to see a thousand spring times." She answered him and stared up at the sky smiling, "I hope I can make his dream come true, but my dream is to spend all of those springs with people I love. My friends, my family…" she trailed off sighing and allowing her eyes to flutter shut. There was a long moment of silence between the two of them.

"Hey Itachi?" she asked him rolling on her side to face him her eyes slowly opening, "Do you think there'll come a time where the Uchiha clan interacts more with the village? Maybe we could form an alliance and bring peace everywhere. It's so nice and peaceful here in the village… but why can't the world be like this?" She asked him with her soft voice that took on a dreamy quality.

He smiled softly at her, she was every bit the same as Shisui and himself when it came to her ideals. All she wanted was peace, "I can't say, it's so easy to say that conflicts could have ended peacefully when we look back on them. And that's why, because we are looking back and we can see where we went wrong. But we can't always see where a decision will take us, especially in terms of combat and warfare, we go with what we think is right and hold to it. That the decision is right even if the decision had drastic consequences." He answered her taking her question as serious rather than just playfully expressing her wishes.

Chiharu smiled, "Itachi that's not what I meant." She playfully teased knowing he thought she was serious with her question and not just being wishful. Her free hand reached forward gently tapping his nose gently, "That's what I like about you you're too smart for your own good."

He snorted through his nose at the comment "What did you want to hear?" he asked her.

"That the world could be at peace." Chiharu answered looking to the sky, the bright blue reflected back into her eyes as she stare at the clouds overhead, "But I feel bad for whoever it is that has to make the world peaceful." She murmured after a long minute of peaceful silence between the two of them.

"Why is that, wouldn't you be happy that they made it peaceful?" Itachi asked her, though he supposed he already knew the answer.

Chiharu's eyes closed, "Because the people who make the huge influences on this world always have to give up the most because they are the only ones who will give up on important things. And whoever this peacemaker is… they must be a gentle sort of person who will be forced to do very bad things." She answered mumbling to herself.

"I hope you're not saying you're going to be this peacemaker." Itachi answered her both playfully but also worriedly, though during missions she always did what she had to do she wasn't naturally inclined to hurting people. She could kill, he'd seen her do it, but it always weighed heavily on her conscious; she never moved on, always carrying those people with her like baggage everywhere she went. It would be like her to become a peacemaker. He never said it to her face but he thought it was the best for her to be sickly, it kept her out of the field-it kept her from killing, it kept her mind sane.

Chiharu's eyes snapped open and glanced over at him, "It can't be me, I get too squeamish when it comes to violence. I don't like to hurt people and the people I know I don't want to give up." Itachi moved his hand closer to hers in the grass, linking their fingers together, Chiharu gently squeezing back.

He opened his mouth not quite sure what it was he was going to say when suddenly a dark shadow loomed over the two of them, "Itachi!" Sasuke yelled as he threw himself at his brother. Itachi let his brother land on him and catch him in a huge embrace, "I'm back from school!" Sasuke explained as Chiharu sat up giggling at the sight.

Itachi couldn't help but feel as though the moment was spoiled but smiled at the sight of his little brother who was the most important person in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Age: 7

Itachi was in his last year at the academy looking forwards to his graduation that summer, he found companionship in Shisui another student looking forwards to his graduation and fellow Uchiha. They didn't have many classes together unfortunately and typically saw one another around lunch.

It was lunch break and Itachi was off on his own reading for his upcoming exam. Meanwhile Shisui wandered around looking for Itachi to deliver some important news.

He finally found Itachi off on his own studying like he normally did, he jogged over to his friend who quietly glanced up from his book. "Hey, Itachi I might not be able to train with you for the next while. I thought I should tell you so that you don't worry." Shisui explained.

Itachi looked to his friend, his face twisted into a look of confusion, "Why is that? We were supposed to be working on out taijutsu together." Itachi replied in his usual calm tone, he had a test coming up and Shisui had promised to train with him.

Shisui sighed, "My mother says that we're expecting a very special guest and that I have to entertain them while they are visiting. She said we'd get along but I don't know if we will…" he trailed off and then lowered his voice "you know how weird girls can get."

"You shouldn't say that Shisui." Itachi responded knowing full well that his friend was teasing, "Who is this guest of yours anyways?" he asked curiously.

"A distant cousin of my mother." Shisui answered, "I apparently met her when we were younger but I don't remember her very much." He replied sheepishly.

"Well, it's easier to entertain with more people, and perhaps we could still train with her." Itachi proposed, "Your family already considers me family, I'm sure your mother won't mind me helping." He offered.

Shisui thought about it for a moment, "Well as long as your parents don't get upset about the possible interruption from your studies I am sure it will be fine. I'll find you after class." He promised Itachi as he sat down next to him opening his lunch.

Class continued on as normal for the rest of the day and true to his word Shisui managed to find Itachi after class and they walked to Shisui's house. His mother happily opened the door for the young boys, she looked somewhat surprised at first at Itachi's presence.

"Itachi what a pleasure as always, are you here to meet our special guest as well?" She asked to which the young boy nodded his head, "She should be arriving any minute now." Shisui's mother explained.

She paused just for a second as if thinking about what to do, "Now this is the daughter of a cousin of mine, she hasn't had any friends her age before and she's just a little younger then you two are. Please be kind to her, she's just starting at your school and will be staying with us for a little while." There was a polite knocking at the front door then and Shisui's mother eagerly looked at it. The group together walked to the door as Shisui's mother opened it.

They watched as the door opened and standing in the door way was a very calm looking girl, her long black hair the trade mark of the Uchiha clan, her eyes were unusually light for an Uchiha, a dark blue but not black.

She stood in the door way with a pink kimono with flower petal patterns all across it, her hair up in a bun behind her head, "Ah it's a pleasure to meet you. My name's Chiharu. Thank you for having me." She said very politely, the only luggage with her was a small sad looking bag that looked worn and handed down.

"Chiharu what a pleasure I still remember you when you were just this tall." Shisui's mother stated as she gestured with her hand how tall she remembered Chiharu to be, the girl ducked her head and flushed bright pink in embarrassment. Shisui's mother examined the little girl, "You look so much like your father." She commented, though there was an odd way about how Shusui's mother said father that both boys picked up. It seemed as though she didn't want to mention Chiharu's mother or draw attention away from her at the very least.

"Thank you." Chiharu answered still looking absolutely embarrassed. She shuffled her feet grabbing to bag resting next to her.

"Well, this is my son Shisui and his best friend Itachi." Shisui's mother continued gesturing at the boy as she named him, "They've offered to show you around and get you familiar with everything." She explained, "Well then, I have to go get dinner started. Shisui treat your guests nicely." She chided him and it was his turn to flush embarrassed, she then turn disappearing down the hall to the kitchen.

The children shifted awkwardly as they stared at one another unsure of what to do, "So… are your parents on a mission?" Shisui started wondering why Chiharu had come to visit.

She shook her head, "My mother died when I was just a baby and my father is missing right now." She explained to them, her voice not sad or mournful, closer to sounding as if repeating a fact. It was normal for most children during the war right now to be orphaned, she appeared to be one of the few who could keep themselves together in face of the loss.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Shisui apologised immediately feeling awkward for bringing it up. He wished his mother had explained more about Chiharu came over so there wouldn't be awkward situations like this.

Chiharu shook her head, "It's alright, I don't know what it's like to have a mother so it doesn't really bother me and I'm used to father being absent." She explained in an effort to make him feel better about his blunder.

"Who is your mother?" Shisui blurted without really meaning to, he was certain he would have remembered her or at least heard of her.

"You probably wouldn't know her, she wasn't an Uchiha." Chiharu explained glancing away from them her eyes landing on the wall, and that's when the boys realised why they hadn't heard of Chiharu before. Her family must have been ostracized for being only half Uchiha, it also explained her bright blue eyes-and maybe those bright clothes of hers as well.

Itachi cleared his throat then, "So are you planning on becoming a ninja?" Itachi asked.

Chiharu nodded her head, "My father hasn't let me start at the academy yet, but I want to be just like my mother. I never knew her but heard she was really fantastic as a ninja and I want to take after her." Chiharu explained smiling softly a light pink blush dusting her cheeks.

"Here let me take your bags for you." Shisui offered realising he was leaving her to stand awkwardly in the door way. He took her bag for her, it was relatively light, she removed her shoes and followed after them. Despite being younger than them she stood just as tall as them.

Shisui led her to the room she was staying in, the boys watched her as she glanced around the room quietly, "Is something wrong?" Shisui asked her worriedly.

"No, it's just a very nice room. So clean and pretty." She commented and glanced at the soft bed, she walked over to it resting her hand on the soft sheets, "So nice." She repeated softly under her breath as her hand moved over the sheets. The boys glanced at one another still feeling awkward, it was as if she'd never had a room like this one before-though it wasn't anything particularly special.

"So, we're supposed to show you around town?" Itachi asked her like Shisui immensely curious about her.

She faced him nodding her head, "Yes please, if it's not too much trouble that is." She responded.

Itachi smiled, "Not a problem at all." They went outside and started walking around the village talking with one another. Chiharu was relatively quiet at first Shisui and Itachi filling the silence, but she warmed up after a while talking with them.

They learned her mother was killed and her father had been missing since the war- she admitted that she was certain he was dead and never coming back. Since she was only half an Uchiha she explained she was being passed around households and never really welcomed. Shisui's house was the first one with children for her to meet.

She soon became extremely inquisitive asking them about the academy and training, they found her extremely interested, her dark blue eyes wide and a large smile on her face as she listened to them talk and explain. They walked home for dinner and enjoyed a pleasant meal filled with talking and laughter.

Shisui's mother explained how Chiharu would be going to school for the first time tomorrow and was hoping the boys could walk her because she was going to be busy. They cheerfully agreed and laughed at the excited expression on Chiharu's face when she heard she go to school.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi woke himself earlier than usual to get to school on time since he'd have to take a detour to go to Shisui's house. He walked down the streets that were quiet and empty in the morning and came to a stop by his friend's door. Shisui burst out of the house greeting him happily and close on his heels was Chiharu.

She was still dressed in her old fashioned clothes, a purple dress today with a pink hair tie containing her silk black locks in a bun behind her head. The group then began to head off for school, but it was only after a block of walking together that Itachi noticed someone was lagging behind.

Chiharu had dramatically fallen behind them and was walking with her head down, he informed Shisui and the two boys back tracked, "Chiharu what's wrong?" he asked her as he drew near.

She looked up biting her lip a pink flush across her face, "I-I'm fine." She stated, but her eyes gave her away there was something that was deeply troubling her.

"Oh come on, you can't fool anybody with that face, what's wrong?" he asked her as he slowed his pace to walk next to her. His brotherly instincts kicked in and he found that he had to do something for the small little thing.

"I'm scared, what if they don't like me? Can't I be in your class?" Chiharu asked as she walked with the boys to the academy, "What if I'm really bad? What if I fail?" she continued on in her nervous rant.

Itachi rested his hand gently on her arm, "Everything will be just fine as long as you stay calm. When you're feeling nervous just take a deep breath and you'll calm down." He comforted.

Chiharu looked at him her dark blue eyes wide with fear but she slowly nodded her head and took in a deep breath, "Okay, I'll try." She answered him looking slightly more composed but not entirely calmed down.

Shisui smiled at her, "Don't worry it won't be all that bad. All of the other kids are really nice." He assured her.

Chiharu nodded her head, "Alright." She answered looking confident in herself before she tripped over her own two feet, she scrambled and caught herself before she fell, "W-wait what about my clothes? They're too bright and they're old fashioned, do you think it matters?" she asked them pointing down at the bright purple print she was wearing.

The boys looked to each other and chuckled, "Bright clothes are only a crime on Uchiha territory." Shisui chuckled, "And as for old fashioned it'll put you in the teacher's good books." He added.

Chiharu made a face of annoyance but then smiled, "Thank you." She seemed happier to them after that and somewhat more confident in herself. Shisui and Itachi quickly began to tell her things they thought would help her on her first day and walked her over to where her class would be. Since she hadn't started with them she was going to be in a class filled with people her own age.

With some help from Itachi and Shisui she opened up relatively quickly with the other children and they left her for the day knowing she was welcomed. Sure enough, at the end of the day her class had accepted her as one of their own. Itachi and Shisui walked back with her as she eagerly explained what had transpired that day.


End file.
